galmora_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The lands of Nazu'drak.
Nazu'drak, birthplace of the cursed and dead; the home of the most fearsome warriors ever found within the realms known as the Orks in the human tounge, a land that is covered with rugged landscapes filled with mountains, rocky hills and dense forests that are combined with the harsh colds of the frost, it is said that here true warriors were bred and born and once a mighty empire had ruled over the lands. Nothing is less true as there once stood the mighty empire of Nazu'drak whom's continent now still carries glory in its name. Now since long many races had inhabited these lands ranging from the High Elves of Altimar to the Humans of Cyrian, but is that all this world has to offer? rumours spread that the native Orks are striving to reclaim their lands and once more acend themselves from their barbaric culture to create their fabled empires once more. The lands are filled with high mountains that make you able to watch over the lands and see the seas far beyond reach, hills that cover rocky outcrops where only the densest of preditors could survive in to hunt their prey, Dense forests where rumours have been going about of undead claiming those lands and cold snowy regions where beasts of untold legends are supposed to roam. Inhabitants of Nazu'drak. Aside of the native Orks of Nazu'drak the races of men, dwarf and High Elf seem to have settled here after the Silver landing that had wiped away the old world and the ancient empire that one stood mighty and proud amongst the lands and that had conqoured many of parts of the wilds. Various notable beings now roam within these lands seeming to have called it home, some of them are. *The Falicarn of the cursed *Sabre tooth tigers *Mountain trolls *Cave Trolls *Frost Trolls *Wraiths *Fire giants *Sea serpents *Manticores *Griffons *The Keepers While this is only a small list of races, many had made it their home and notable structures could be found within the continent, if not that the living beings had made their homes within the ruins of the old Empire that stood there over thirty thousand years ago. Climate within Nazu'drak and Seasons The climates within the continent are ranging from the cold snowy lands to the mild tempratured beaches on where the Elven port town Lytheas is located. Tempratures are often ranging from -25C to 30C (-13F - 86F ) depending on where you are located within the lands, it is expected that due to the vast mountain ranges that alot of seizmic activity is found within this continent that makes it rather hard to settle in a propper location into the wilds as when the wild-live doesnt kill you, the earthquackes and rock slides most likely will. Seasons within the lands consist of the cycle of four; Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter. making it a constantly changing enviroment in nature, from where the summer may be warm and the winters freezing cold. Cities and other notable structures to be found on the land. Within the Continent many beings had made it their homes and had placed notable structures, be it in past or in the present that deserve to be given a mention, ofcourse not all of them had been officialy documented yet by scolars. *The Citadel of the Steel Fist. *Nargu'brok, the Ork stronghold. *Ershire the Human capitol within the continent. *Lytheas the High Elven port town capitol within the continent. *Durnahl the Dwarven Capitol that is placed under Greenwurd within the continent. *The ruins of Kur'nahl, the capital of the old empire. *The wall of Nurzurburg. *Mount Nargurl, the tallest point within Nazu'drak. *The eye of Nazak. Category:Orkish Lore Category:Continental lore